Fate Steps In Part 2
by Lucifersruby
Summary: Part 2, Sam and Dean find themselves back at St Marys, now it's their turn to save the Doctor. This is my first story with naughty bits, so don't judge me to harshly.


"Need some help here" Sam shouted, as he crashed through the door, half carrying a bleeding and barely

conscious Dean.

Dr Natalie James swung in to action, quickly taking control of the situation she barked orders at the

assembled staff. Within 20 minutes Dean was hooked up to a drip, lying comfortably in bed and out of

danger. "So" Natalie turned to Sam "What happened? you gonna keep lying? no way was that a car

wreck" Sam leaned against the door frame, he had been relieved to see Natalie, even though she had

obviously not recognised them. Swallowing hard he looked at the concerned Doctor before replying "You

wouldn't believe me"

Sensing his exhaustion Nat pulled up a chair, motioning him to sit before he fell then handing him some

water as she perched on the end of Deans bed "Try me, i'm a sucker for the truth"

Gratefully Sam sat down, feeling suddenly exhausted, glancing at his brother before sipping the water.

He told Nat about the ghost that had tried to kill them, leaving nothing out as he found talking to her very

easy. As he finished he glanced up, fully expecting her to be quietly calling the psychiatric unit. To his

surprise Nat was smiling at him. "Ghost...well i thought that old house was haunted, so did you 'send it in

to the light' or whatever it is you do?" Letting a small laugh escape his lips along with a smile Sam

nodded "Salt and burned him, he's gone"

"What's so funny?" Dean muttered from the bed, he'd been conscious for a few minutes, long enough to

hear Nat talking. Natalie quickly stood up taking Deans vitals before pronouncing with a smile "Well... you'll live, you were lucky by the sound of it"

"Dean" Sam lurched forward taking his brothers hand, before quickly dropping it, noting Deans' 'Dude! no

chick flick moments' face. "You scared me, don't do that" Dean smiled at his brother, once again noticing

that when he got hurt, Sams' face looked exactly like it did when they were kids.

Winking at the Doctor, Dean instantly recognised her "Hey there Cherry Pie" Nat shook her head while

helping Dean sit up, fussing over him she suddenly remembered her other patients, flashing him a smile

she turned to leave "I have other patients to see, so you two make yourselves comfy, i'll see if i can

rustle up something for you to eat" she hurried out of the room, colliding with Nurse Jenna on the way,

she whispered "Do i know them?" Jenna shrugged as she whispered back "I sure as hell would have

remembered those to cuties"

"PIE!" Dean shouted after her. Natalie stopped for a moment, getting the strangest feeling of deja vu."I'll

see what i can do, Nats' usually got pie around her somewhere" Jenna answered Dean with a smile, as

she checked his drip, before following the young doctor out.

"Dude" Sam glared at Dean "She can't find out we followed her while we were invisible" thinking for a

moment before continuing "That sounds so weird" "and kinky" added Dean with a chuckle "Ok Sammy,

she wont find out"

Natalie spent the next few hours treating her patients, glancing in to Reggies' room every time she

passed it. "Whotcha thinking?" asked Jenna as she gave her friend a hug outside the room. "That i kinda

miss the old man" replied Nat, hugging her friend in return.

Reggie had died two weeks before, peacefully with Natalie at his side holding his hand, telling him not to

be afraid.

Natalie had a idea, grabbing the last two slices of cherry pie from the fridge she made her way back to

Deans' room. "So" she announced as she entered the room "I have a question for you" placing the pie in

front of a smiling Dean, she noticed how amazing his eyes were, stumbling over her words as she was

momentarily transfixed she pulled herself together "How can you find out if someone's gone to Heaven or

Hell" Sitting on the bed she looked between Sam and Dean awaiting their reply.

Rolling his eyes as he noticed that once again Dean had yet another girl under his power, Sam cleared his

throat before grabbing a slice of pie and replying "There's no way to know...why?"

"Sammy's right, cherry pie, no way to know" glancing at Sam as he ate the pie "Yeah, why the sudden

interest?" Natalies face filled with sadness as she looked at them "Oh, a patient, a good man, he said he

saw an angel right before he died, but he was slightly crazy...so" Nats words trailed off as she

remembered Reggies eyes right before he died, filled with love and perfectly calm...for once.

"The rainbow man?" asked Dean as he licked his fingers, having eaten the pie in just three bites. Sam

shot Dean a 'shut up' look.

"Yes" replied Nat "But...how did you know...that was his favorite song?" "Just a guess" answered Dean

quickly as he returned Sams look with his 'cut me some slack, i've been injured' face.

Natalie frowned, getting the distinct feeling that these two men were not telling her everything.

"If he had been going to hell, he wouldn't have seen an angel, right?" Sam glanced at Dean as he tried to

reassure Natalie. "Right! exactly i mean if a Hell Hound had taken him there would have been blood

and..." Dean shrugged at Sam as he tried to stop the words spilling out of his mouth "Blood! lots and lots

of blood!"

Natalie raised an eyebrow as she watched the brothers exchange glances "There are hounds?" glancing

around nervously, fully expecting to see a hound then looking at Dean as she bit her lip "Here?"

Dean sighed as he patted the bed, moving over he winced in pain as he spoke "Come here cherry pie"

Natalie sat beside him on the bed, feeling for the first time, afraid of the hospital.

Placing an arm around her, to pull her close, Dean looked at Sam before continuing "People go to Heaven

and people go to Hell, there's nothing you can do to stop it...believe me" smiling at Sam he added "Right

Sammy?"

"Right!" answered Sam as he sat on the end of the bed, finally finishing his pie. "And believe me we've

tried" Natalie felt slightly comforted, relaxing as she felt Deans strong arm around her, she looked at Sam

"I don't want to know do i?" Dean and Sam both smiled before replying in unison "NO!"

Nurse Jenna appeared at the door, seeing Dr James apparently snuggling in Deans arms she coughed

"Excuse me for interrupting but..." glancing at Nat with a smirk "Can you come and check on a patient

sweetie" Natalie sprung off the bed, quickly smoothing down her scrubs, annoyed as she felt her face

redden.

"Of course, be right there" turning to smile at Sam and Dean she hurried out of the room, almost colliding

with the wall, she muttered "Stupid place to put a wall" before disappearing with Jenna down the

corridor.

Sam and Dean watched her go, Sam shaking his head as Dean quietly laughed "I think she likes me

Sammy" "Dude!" replied Sam "You're supposed to be injured"

At 3am Natalie was sitting at her desk, quietly working her way through mountains of paperwork when

she suddenly froze... familiar music floated eerily down the corridor...running outside she could see no

one around, deciding to see where the music was coming from she found herself outside Reggies room.

"Reggie?" she whispered in to the darkness "Are you still here?"

Dean immediately awoke as he heard a familiar song echoing down the hallway, throwing a pillow at

Sam, who was asleep in the chair, he motioned to him to keep quiet. Sams eyes widened as he too heard

'Somewhere over the rainbow' playing nearby, whispering to Dean, who had now climbed out of bed,

"Somethings wrong Dean, very wrong" nodding in reply Dean limped towards the door, quickly followed

by Sam.

Trying to turn the lights on, Natalie silently cursed as the room remained in darkness, she ventured closer

to the empty bed, letting a scream escape her lips as she felt herself being picked up and held against

the wall, she tried to grab the unseen hand that she could feel around her neck "NO! Please" she gasped

as she felt her air supply being cut off.

Dean and Sam burst in to the room after hearing Natalie scream, immediately seeing Nat apparently

hovering a few feet up the wall, gasping as she kicked out at an invisible attacker. "Leave her alone!"

shouted Dean as he limped forward "Get off her!" yelled Sam as he ran at Nat. The unseen assailant

released Nat from his grasp, letting her fall to the ground gasping for air.

Dean winced as he crouched down in front of Nat "It's ok cherry pie, we're here" Sam helped Nat to her

feet as both the boys escorted the shaking Doctor back to Deans room. "What was that?" whispered Nat

as she sipped the water Sam gave her "Was that a ghost?" she asked Dean as tears ran down her face

"How did you know where to find me?" Sam and Dean exchanged glances both thinking the same thing

"Sweetheart where is Reggie buried" asked Dean.

Natalie immediately stood up "No, it wasn't Reggie, i'm sure of that, he wouldn't hurt me" Sam leaned

forward, gently brushing the hair out of Natalies face. "We heard the music, it's his song right?" Natalie

wiped her teary face before giving them both a defiant look. "It wasn't him, i promise you"

Nurse Jenna wandered in, immediately noticing the bruising appearing around her friends neck "What the

hell is going on here? Sweetie are you ok?" Natalie nodded at Jenna before replying "These two saved

me, a...visitor got over friendly, i'm fine Jenna" Glancing at the boys, unconsciously moving her hands to

her throat as she spoke "Let me look in to it ok? Reggie wasn't the first person to die in that room"

Jenna took Nats arm as they left the room "Why were you playing Reggies song earlier Nat? it was

creepy" Natalie looked at Jenna as they walked down the hallway, forcing a smile before replying "just

wanted to hear it" she lied.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, before Sam said what they were both thinking "She's in danger"

Natalie sat down heavily in her chair, leaning over to turn on her computer she rubbed the bruises now

appearing on her neck, wincing slightly she sighed. As the screen flickered in to life she began to type

'Deaths room 5, St Marys Hospital' the hospital recorded exactly where people had died as well as the

time and date.

The young Doctor gasped as she read the names, one stood out, Mr D. James Room 5 3am Saturday 10th

October 2002. Natalie hadn't seen her father since he was sent to jail for nearly killing her when she was

11, she remembered that night. Remembered the pain and shock, the smell of alcohol and the cop holding

her hand after he found her tied to the radiator.

Tears ran down Natalies face as she sat there, she didn't want anyone to know about her past, didn't

want the looks she had endured back then. Quickly turning the screen off she pulled herself together

quietly whispering "Dad" Almost immediately the room grew icy cold, Natalie could see her breath,

jumping up she rushed out the door, running past Deans room, she just made it to the bathroom before

collapsing in a heap in the corner, pulling her legs up and hiding her face in her knees she let the sobs

overwhelm her, years of holding it in having taken there toll, she knew once she let it out there would be

no turning back.

Dean was sitting on the bed, having struggled to dress himself, he'd sent Sam to get his precious laptop

from the Impala. He glanced up as Nat ran past. "NAT!" Easing himself off the bed he followed her to the

bathroom, pausing for a moment as he remembered Sams words "do NOT go in to the girls

bathroom...seriously!" quickly disregarding them he slowly pushed opened the door, glancing around he

saw Nat, sobbing in the corner...his heart felt like it would burst as a sudden wave of compassion

overcame him.

"Hey, hey, Sweetheart" he limped over, kneeling down in front of her his hands on her arms "It's ok, i'm

here" Natalie slowly looked up her hair stuck to her tear stained face, for a split second all Dean wanted

to do was kiss her.

Natalie threw her arms around his shoulders burying her head in his neck, just wanting to be held. Dean

wrapped his arms around her waist, both of them staying like that for what seemed like an eternity, on

the bathroom floor, an oasis of comfort for both of them.

Eventually Nats tears stopped flowing, she leaned back slightly, sniffing before half smiling at Dean her

face just inches from his "I'm sorry, i don't usually sob like a baby" Dean watched her mouth as she

spoke, bringing his hand from her back to wipe her tear stained face. "It's ok cherry pie"

Natalie leaned forward, unable to stop herself from gently placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, they

looked at each other for a moment before kissing passionately, Dean capturing her lips with his own

gently parting them with his tongue as he pulled her body closer to his, Natalie let a small moan escape

her throat as she returned the kiss her tongue exploring his before she gently bit his lip. Trying to control

her breathing as she cupped his face in her hands.

"Ahem" Sam coughed from the doorway, he had come in search of his Brother, his first stop being the

girls bathroom. Totally NOT shocked he raised an eyebrow at the couple on the floor before continuing

"good to see you're feeling better Dean"

Natalie and Dean both looked up as Sam coughed, still entwined in each others arms their faces turned in

unison to half smile at Sam. Natalie spoke first "Sam..we...i..um" quickly standing up she looked flustered

"excuse me" no able to look at Dean she rushed past Sam making her way back to her office and closing

the door, before smiling "wow!...amazing kisser" she whispered.

Dean smiled at Sam "What?...she was upset, help me up here Sammy" Sam helped Dean up, shaking his

head "yeah i saw she'd been crying...think i know why Dean" helping his brother back to his room Sam

quickly opened his laptop showing Dean the records "Mr D. James, Natalies Father" Dean frowned

remembering what Fate had said about the whip marks on Nats back "Well he was an evil son of a bitch"

he muttered "No argument there Dean" replied Sam as he clicked on the police report. Dean swallowed

as he read the report, turning away as he saw the photos of a beaten and bloody child staring out of the

screen "You know Monsters i get...Humans...i don't" Sam quietly closed the laptop "It's gotta be him

right?" Dean nodded his reply "Guess that explains the tears"

Sam helped Dean with his boots, before they both sneaked out of the hospital, throwing Sam the keys to

the Impala, Dean sat in the passenger seat gently patting the dash before muttering "it's ok baby...he's

a good driver" Sam rolled his eyes then chuckled at Deans words as they headed out.

Natalie wandered the corridors, she was off duty, noticing Sam and Dean were gone she began to worry,

she felt suddenly alone and vunerable. Entering room 5 she closed the door behind her whispering in to

the darkness "Dad? are you here?" immediately hearing a low growl from the corner of the room,

summoning all her strength she found her voice "Leave me alone you sack of shit!" startled by her words

she felt braver and for the first time ever...angry.

Sam pulled up outside the graveyard, quickly heading to the trunk as Dean got out "Sammy you dig"

pointing to himself with a smirk "injured" Sam grabbed a shovel and the salt 'n' burn bag, slamming the

trunk shut before replying "yeah...injured, mouth still works though huh?" Dean chuckled as he followed

Sam to the grave "among other things Sammy...among other things" Sam started to dig "don't wanna

know Dean...seriously"

After an hour of hard digging, Dean 'helping' by shining the flashlight in Sams eyes yet again, the shovel

hit the coffin.

Natalie, sat calmly on the bed, enjoying the feeling of power that had come over her "I hate you, always

did, I hated your drinking, your whoring, I never knew you were dead...but i'm glad you are" she smiled

before continuing, talking over the growling that was getting louder every second, "but you know

what?...i forgive you...yeah because of you, i became a doctor...guess what? i have a good life" gasping

as the apparition of her Father loomed before her his face twisted in hate and anger, Natalie found

herself leaning forward, tilting her head she almost shouted "you have no power over me"

Sam cracked open the coffin revealing a skeleton, he stood back before holding out his hand for Dean to

help him out. Dean pulled his little brother out of the grave, casually giving him the salt "you salt, i'll burn,

let's send this bastard to hell" Sam grinned as he nodded, covering the bones in salt and lighter fluid

before glancing at Dean "send him downstairs Dean" with a flick of his wrist Dean lit the matchbox,

throwing it in the coffin, both men stood back as the flames leaped up.

Natalies braveness almost left her as she saw her Fathers face leering at her, felt his hands around her

throat when suddenly the spirit was consumed by flames, she could hear him screaming before he

vanished. Throwing herself back on to the bed of the now empty room she looked at the ceiling, feeling a

great weight lift from her shoulders.

On the drive back to the hospital Dean coughed "so...Sam you heading back to the motel right?" Sam

knew what Dean meant "yeah, i'll drop you off you...should probably rest until you get discharged

tomorrow Dean" Dean chuckled "oh i plan on staying in bed for as long as possible" Sam rolled his eyes

at Dean as he dropped him back at the hospital, secretly proud of his big brothers ability to 'bounce back'

"Take care of my baby, and no girly music" Dean shouted as Sam drove off. "Don't want my baby tainted

by girly crap" he muttered as he made his way back to his room, stopping at room 5, he opened the door

seeing Nat lying on the bed he smiled "all taken care of cherry pie" Natalie sat up surprised, but pleased

to see him.

She wandered over, wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing him back against the wall before

pausing "Guess we should celebrate" before Dean could answer Natalie began to kiss his neck, gently

biting and kissing her way around to his mouth she eagerly parted his lips with her tongue kissing him

passionately, pressing her body against his she smiled against his lips as she felt his erection press

against her stomach.

"No argument here cherry pie" Dean ran his hands through her hair before stroking them down her back,

grabbing the edge of her top he pulled it over her head.

Natalie quickly unbuttoned his shirt pulling it down over his shoulders she leaned forward kissing his

bruises, stopping to catch his gaze, they stood for a moment before the urgency of longing took them

both over, Dean tugged at her scrubs, releasing them along with her panties on to the floor, Natalie

quickly kicked them away as she unzipped Deans jeans letting them slide to the floor along with his

boxers, Dean undid Nats bra with one movement cupping her breasts in his hands as he kicked away his

clothes.

They stood in front of each other just looking...Dean glanced at her body and bit his lip whispering "you're

beautiful baby" Natalie looked down, raising an eyebrow as she caught sight of his impressive length

then gently gripping it she started to slowly run up and down it with her hand, her thumb running gently

over the tip. Dean groaned before quickly spinning her around pinning her against the wall.

Natalie gasped as she felt the cold wall against her back, catching her breath as she felt his lips on hers,

she eagerly kissed him back, reaching down with one hand to hold his erection the other she wrapped

around his neck to pull him closer, she gently teased her opening with his hardness a moan escaping her

lips as Dean lifted her leg up.

Dean felt her heat on his length making him even harder he couldn't resist any longer and plunged his

hard cock deep inside Natalie, hearing her gently moan he grabbed her hand holding her tight against

the wall as he began to thrust deeper.

Natalie couldn't stop the quiet, breathless moans escaping her lips every time Dean thrust deep inside

her. Lifting her leg as he held it so he could go deeper, she felt her hard nipples rubbing against his chest

"Yes...fuck me" she panted.

Dean nodded, turning his attention to her neck, he gently bit down, continuing to her shoulder, hearing

her whimper against his chest he stopped, releasing her hand he ran his through her hair to gently pull

her face back, gazing in to her eyes he slowed his thrusts to find her mouth with his own, kissing her

gently then deepening the kiss passionately as he started to pound in to her again.

Natalie gazed in to Deans eyes wondering if she could actually drown in them, before returning his kiss

with equal passion. Dean felt his balls tighten, whispering in to her mouth "Fuck baby i'm close" Natalie

nodded once, feeling her own orgasm near as her clit was rubbing against the base of Deans huge

erection, she whispered back "Me too"

Filling the room with their loud moans Nat and Dean gave in to the waves of ecstasy that over took them.

Dean throwing his head back as he thrust once more filling her tightness with his cum Aahhh fuck! baby

yes!" Natalie bit down hard on Deans shoulder as her body shuddered, her orgasm crashed through her

as she heard Dean cry out, gripping his muscular arms as she came hard.

Gasping as they finally stopped moving Dean held Natalie close to him, reaching down to kiss her gently

then holding her gaze as he caught his breath. Natalie clung to him, feeling dizzy but elated once again

lost in his eyes. After a few minutes when Deans hardness had stopped pumping he pulled out of Natalie,

lifting her up, he carried her gently over to the bed, laying her down.

Natalie pulled him down next to her, not wanting to let him go for a second, they lay together, Dean

pulled the blanket over them as he also pulled Nat on top of him a slow smile creeping over his face "You

are amazing cherry pie" Natalie was surprised to feel herself blush, after all she was lying naked on top

of Dean "You make me amazing Dean"

Natalie was further surprised to feel Dean stirring underneath her, smiling slowly she licked her lips

"Again Dean?" Dean smirked "You just do something to me baby" Sitting up so she straddled Dean,

sliding down his body until she could lean over and kiss his hard stomach, trailing kisses down to his now

re hardened cock she glanced up at him before running her tongue up his shaft, gently flicking over the

tip with her tongue before taking him down her throat with a quiet moan.

Dean smiled as she slid down his body holding the sheet with one hand he fisted her hair with the other,

jerking his hips up as she began to suck "That's...that's good" he muttered breathlessly. Natalie glanced

up at Dean, smiling to herself at his obvious enjoyment, she sucked harder as Dean thrust in to her

mouth. Feeling herself being even more turned on she knew she had to feel him inside her again, so after

gently licking his hardness she kissed her way back up his body until her now aching core was just above

his erection, pausing for a moment she caught Deans gaze and smiled.

Trailing his hands down her back as she kissed her way back up his body, Dean gripped her hips, looking

down to see her tightness ready to be filled. "Don't tease me baby" he said, secretly delighted she was

teasing him.

Nat slowly lowered herself down, gasping as he re-entered her, she arched her back and began to grind

herself against him, feeling him throbbing deep inside her she circled her hips until he was as deep as he

could go.

Dean watched in awe as Natalie arched her back, his hands reached up to cup her breasts squeezing her

nipples between his thumb and fore finger, hearing her moan loudly "You like that baby?" he then moved

his thumb down to her clit, rubbing it gently as she started to ride him harder.

"Yes! faster" moaned Natalie as she ran her fingers through her hair, releasing it from the ponytail, Deans

touch sending shock waves of pleasure from her nipples to her clit, she bagan to slide herself up and

down his length, throwing her head back as a soft whimper escaped her lips.

Dean began thrusting his hips up to meet hers, keeping his thumb against her excited clit, watching as

her hair tumbled down over her shoulders gently falling over her nipples, his eyes trailed down to her firm

stomach, biting his lip as he gripped her tighter helping to steady her as she bounced on top of him, her

breasts gently swaying in time with his thrusting.

Natalie rode Dean hard, leaning over him so her nipples were grazing against his chest, her long blonde

hair brushing his face, she could feel his erection pounding deep inside her hitting her spot over and over,

making her cry out "Oh god! yes Dean" She opened her eyes, catching his glance feeling herself falling in

to his gaze once more.

Dean cupped her breasts as they swayed against his chest, bringing one to his mouth he circled his

tongue over her nipple before sucking it hard, then gently grazing his teeth over the tip, using his other

hand to caress Nats other nipple before squeezing it between his fingers, he smiled as he saw Nat

gazing at him, aware of the obvious effect he had on her.

Dean suddenly released her breasts grabbing Natalies face in his hands he kissed her hard, thrusting his

cock deep inside her then steadying her with his knees as he quickened the rhythm, sensing she was

close after hearing her moans and whimpers he whispered in to her mouth "Cum for me baby"

Natalie didn't need to be told twice, with Deans hardness hitting her spot and her nipples now wet and

tingling she cried out as the now familiar waves of orgasm swept through her body, moaning loudly in to

Deans mouth as he kissed her deeply.

Keeping his mouth firmly against hers as she came, Dean moved his hips hard and fast, gasping in to

Nats mouth as he felt his balls tighten, his massive erection shooting hot cum deep inside her wetness,

he muttered "Fuck me" as he came hard.

Finally breaking the kiss Natalie collapsed on to Deans chest, her body quivering with every touch of his

hands, still wanting to keep him inside her she lay still, breathing hard against his neck.

Dean wrapped his strong arms around Natalie keeping her as close as possible as he felt himself

gradually stop pumping inside her, moving his head to gently kiss her forehead, he pulled the blanket

over them. Nat whispered "Let's stay like this forever" before closing her eyes, exhaustion taking over as

she fell asleep, her face nuzzled in to Deans neck.

Dean smiled, feeling protective of Nat he muttered "I could fall for you cherry pie" before closing his eyes

"Big time" he fell in to a deep, satisfied sleep, still holding his Natalie in his arms.

Nurse Jenna glanced through the window of the door, raising an eyebrow she smiled, thinking to herself

''Bout bloody time' before hanging a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door.

She hit the play button and danced slowly back to her desk, singing quietly along to the music

"somewhere over the rainbow" sitting down she smiled and whispered "watch over them Reggie, while

they sleep"

Reggie's ghost stood guard outside the room, he was happy his Doctor Nat had finally found someone

worthy of her love.


End file.
